sstpfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā Za Hejjihoggu?) is a silver-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog from 200 years in the future of the main timeline. He first appeared in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog. His individual episode revolves around him traveling back in time with Blaze the Cat to find and kill Sonic the Hedgehog, who they believe is the cause of their world being destroyed in the future. Silver's primary ability is telekinesis;[97] he is able to levitate objects and use them as projectiles to either defeat enemies, or interact with his environment.[98] Like Sonic and Shadow, he is able to transform into "super form" by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Silver's creation was inspired by the game's early development stages, where the development team was making huge levels with multiple paths through them, and decided they wanted to include a new character with unique abilities for an alternate way to play through the levels.[97] The design team developed over fifty different concepts for the character.[97] At one point he was to actually be a mink, but the developers ultimately decided against this, fearing a mink would not blend in with the rest of the characters.[97] They ended up deciding to make another hedgehog instead.[97]Orange was originally decided for his fur, but they soon moved away from that in color, in favor to a white-gray one.[97] While developing the character models and textures, they focused on using the hardware to develop the textures rather than just use white-gray, which lead to Silver's color and name.[97] Appearances Since his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he has mainly appeared in the Sonic series spinoffs, multiplayer games, and small cameo roles. He is one of the playable characters in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, a playable character strictly in the multiplayer modes in Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, a playable racer in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity,[99] and Sonic Free Riders, and a playable athlete in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and the 2012 Olympic games sequel. He appears in Sonic Generations as a boss in the Crisis City stage. Additionally, Silver was one of a few Sega characters to make a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in the background of Sonic's Green Hill Zone stage,[100] and as a trophy and sticker.[101] In Super Sonic Team Possible Silver is one of the main characters in the Super Sonic Team Possible series, rather than a supporting character like in most of the games. In the series he is Blaze's boyfriend and later becomes his husband and have three Hedgekittens, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel the HedgeCats. Like in the games he has his Psychokinetic powers and ability to teleport with Chaos Control, which was how Silver found Kim, Ron, and Rufus at Bueno Nacho to warn them about the future in the first SSTP fanfic. Silver also also a main character in kpFan739's other Kim Possible/Sonic crossover series, Blaze Possible where he and Blaze have the lead roles as Ron and Kim.